universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvarez Empire
This is a profile for the Alvarez Empire from Fairy Tail. Summery Once starting as a guild, but thanks to Zeref's influence, it assimilated other Guilds and Nations to eventually grow to be the large super magical empire of Alvarez. It serves as one of the greatest threats in the Fairy Tail verse. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Zeref Dragneel Second-in-command * August (Leader of the Spriggan 12) Military Leaders * Spriggan 12 ** Irene Belserion ** Larcade Dragneel ** Invel Yura ** Bradman ** Neinhart ** Brandish Mu ** Dimaria Yesta ** Ajeel Ramal ** Jacob Lessio ** God Serena ** Wall Eehto Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Yajeel * Bakel * Four Heraldry Knights ** Knight 1 ** Knight 2 ** Knight 3 ** Knight 4 * Heine Lunasea * Juliet Sun * Kareem * Marin Hollow Military Units Infantry *Alvarez Marines * Alvarez Black Guard ** Alvarez Berserkers * Alvarez Desert Warrior * Alvarez Wizards * Alvarez Heavy Warriors * Alvarez Winter Warriors * Alvarez Skull Warriors * Machia Tribesmen ** Weakness Soldiers * Etherious Vessels * Alvarez Warships * Alvarez Airships ** Command ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Magics * Dimaria's Sword * August's Staff * Irene's Staff * Wall's Proxy Body * Jacob's Daggers Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Magic Spears Ranged weapons * Magic Staffs * Magic Spears Explosives * Magic Blasts * Magic Artillery Territories Vistarion * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Founded sometime before X781, this is where the Empire start subjugating all 780 guilds on the continent) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are likely many more settlements all over the continent, they can enforce their authority on territories that are not in their territory. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: They have a society that is very much akin to that of any dark age kingdoms, but are more advanced and totalitarian in their later years. They have a strong belief in their Emperor with both high value and somewhat fearful perspective. Power Source Magic: Energy Implantation (The most common power source of the vehicles in this world is Magic Power in the form of Lacrima which can be implanted in a vehicle's mechanisms) Magic Blasts (The soldiers possesses weapons that fires concentrated magic bullets at their enemies which causes large area explosions) Magics (The Elite Members of the Alvarez army can use powerful magics, such as Brandish which can casually grow or shrink islands) Immortality (Zeref is known for his curse from the Life and Death God Ankhseram makes him unable to die and can heal from injuries such as evisceration) Transformation (Some of the elite mages are capable of changing their appearances to enhance their combat capabilities) Conquest Stats Tier 8-A: Large Continent: They are an empire that conquered the entire continent of Alakitasia, and smaller territories are under their jurisdiction. They can muster their full forces to invade another continent across the ocean. The largest force to have assembled is over 2,300,000 strong. Power Stats DC: Large Country +: Zeref Dragneel being scaled higher than Irene's Universe One feat and August's Ars Magia (Higher when he absorbed Fairy Heart). Large Country: August's suicide feat being able to disintegrate and melt the nation of Fiore and kill everyone in it. Continent-Large Country: Irene when she used Universe One as environmental destruction and compressed an entire nation. Country +: Larcade Being stronger than the rest of the Spriggan (besides August and Irene). Large Country-Country: Wall's Assault Mode allows him to generate energy through https://mangapark.net/manga/fairy-tail/i1628864/10 which is 50 million degrees Kelvin. Country: The remaining Spriggan (Including Brandish) scaling to Wall. Island: Brandish's causal feat of growing and shrinking islands. City-Town: the elite members of Alvarez able to go toe-to-toe with elite wizards (Alvarez Berserkers capable of harming an injured Erza Scarlet). Large Building+: Warships with magic ammunition. Building-Room: Alvarez's soldiers firing magic bullets that caused massive explosions that can even harm strong wizards. Wall-Street: Alvarez Soldiers in close quarters combat. Durability: Large Country +: Zeref Dragneel being scaled higher than Irene's Universe One feat and August's Ars Magia (Higher when he absorbed Fairy Heart). Large Country: August's suicide was the only known feat measured enough to kill him. Large Country: Irene ended up killing herself as she managed to tank every other attack. Country +: Larcade capable of brushing off or tanking weaker attacks until Sting ate his power and his friend's to beat him. Country: Brandish was defeated by another Spriggan (Though her time was stopped at that point). Country: The remaining Spriggan scaling to Brandish's durability. City-Town: the elite members of Alvarez and berserkers able to go toe-to-toe with elite wizards like Erza. Large Building+: Warships with magic with reinforced hull. Wall-Street: Most Alvarez Soldiers with armor. Speed: Unknown: Zeref scaling higher than the rest of his forces. Sub-Relativistic: Irene's Attack Speed. MHS+: Zeref's regular and Spriggan's overall speed, via Walh capable of tagging Laxus's Lightning speed. Hypersonic: Elite wizards speed. Superhuman+: Vehicle speed. Supersonic: The speed of the Magic bullets from Alvarez Soldier's magic bullets. Athletic: Alvarez soldier combat speed. Skills Stats They are an empire of extreme magical knowledge and potency, they utilize magic in almost everything that they use. their soldiers are even described to have more magic power and combat skill than any other mage soldiers encountered thus far. They are even capable of strong resistance to certain hax magic and tough armor and weapons with high degree of explosions. Strengths/Pros They tend to overwhelm their enemies with superior forces, Zeref has spent most of his immortal life in wargames and strategy, he managed to encircle an entire nation in only a few short hours. They also send out vanguards to take up positions deep in enemy territory. They also use psychological warfare, stringing up the bodies of their fallen enemies and parade them around in triumph. Weaknesses/Flaws They're leaders tend to play with their enemies or overestimate their opponents, this would lead them to cause their enemies to outmaneuver or gain an advantage over them at anytime. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Spriggan_12.png| Emperor Zeref, with his elite guards the Spriggan 12. Alvarez_Empire.png| Vistarion, the capital of the Empire. Southern_Alvarez_Fleet.png| The Alvarez Fleet on the move. Army_of_the_Alvarez_Empire.png|An army of a million, ready for battle. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Magic